Maid por un dia
by ananeko123
Summary: Kyoya acepta ser una maid en el restaurante de la prima de Madoka. ¿Que hara para que sus amigos no se den cuenta?...¡Estoy loca!


**KONICHIWA…se me ocurrió esto y pensé escribirlo**

**Gingka: Ana… ¿Por qué no actualizas los otros?**

**Yo: Tú también con eso…es que si no escribo esto no me da idea para los otros**

**Ryuga: ¿Quién sufre?**

**Yo: Mí amado Kyoya**

**Kyoya: ¿PORQUE?**

**Yo: No se…haber Gingka dilo**

**Gingka: Bien…Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora**

**Disfrútenlo...**

Kyoya Tategami, un blader muy fuerte además de guapo, un chico con quien te metes y sales lastimado. Alguien que puede ser un orgulloso, solitario y arrogante, pero a veces las cosas cambian.

¿La razón? Nuestro querido peli verde tendría que ser una hermosa, perdón quise decir una sexy maid por todo un día.

Veamos como "El Rey de las Bestias" acepto esta propuesta, que si alguien lo descubría seria botar su popularidad al tacho. Lo que sucedió fue hace una semana en el B-Pit.

**FLASHBACK**

Madoka termino de reparar a Leone, cuando recibió la llamada de su prima favorita Mitsuki que trabajaba en un restaurante. Su prima quería pedirle si tenía a una chica que pudiera ayudarme por un día, ya que unas de sus compañeras tendrían un descanso.

-Madoka-la llamo una voz bajando por las escaleras

"_Kyoya"-_pensó con una sonrisa tenebrosa-Kyoya, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-le pregunto al mencionado dándose vuelta

-Vine por Leone-respondió frio-Oye… ¿qué tanto me miras?-pues desde que llego la mecánica la veía con una sonrisa

-Puedes hacerme un favor-pauso-Quiero que seas una maid por un día en el restaurante de mi prima-comento como si nada

-¿QUE?-grito nuestro Kyoya ante ese favor, él podría hacer cualquier cosa como lanzarse de un risco o nadar cubierto de carne en un acuario lleno de tiburones, pero eso era imposible

-Por favor-hizo una carita de perrito, pero él se negó-Entonces tendré que desarmar a Leone-ella sabía perfectamente que Kyoya hacia cualquier cosa por su bey

-No lo harias-temia lo peor, ella era lista y sabia su único punto débil

-Mírame-agarro su herramienta y empezó a sacar el perno del bey-Continuo-Kyoya estaba viendo como desarmaban a su Leone, pero se resistió-Bueno-saco la rueda de fusión y la paso de lado de la cara para que así el peli verde la viera

-¡LO HARE!-grito sin soportar viendo como su preciado Leone era desarmado

-Gracias Kyoya-le dio un abrazo-eres el mejor-volvió a amar el bey y se lo entrego

**ACABO FLASHBACK**

Y así fue la historia de cómo Kyoya tiene que ser una sexy maid por todo un peor es que si sus amigos y/o rivales lo veían seria su fin.

Camino por las calles de Beycity hasta llegar a un restaurante llamado "_Watashi no utsukushī meido__"_ (1) era de color rosa con lindos adornos en la entrada y flores marravillosas.Él entro y vio a muchas chicas hablando vestidas de maid.

-Etto…disculpe-intento captar la atención de un señorita, pero fue en vano

-Eres Kyoya Tategami-escucho que lo llamaba una chica de cabello rubio con los ojos azules, la prima de Madoka

-Tú eres… Mitsuki Amano, la prima de Madoka-comento viéndola

-Exacto-pauso-Yo esperaba una chica, pero tú no estás tan mal-lo observa de arriba a abajo

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-le pregunto un poco asustado

-Atender a los clientes-pauso-pero primero debes vestirte-llamo a otras chicas para que le den el traje de maid

Kyoya solo lo agarro y se dirigió al cambiador, el vestido era negro con volados blancos y algunos adornos también con venía con una bincha de color negra con pequeños un poco corto, pues estaba por encima de las rodillas y se puso los zapatos negros con las medias blancas.

Se miró en el espejo y opto por sonrojarse mucho, dio algunas vueltas para ver si el vestido le quedaba bien y fue del cambiador con la cabeza a gachas ganándose miradas de todas las chicas del lugar

-Perfecto-aplaudió Mitsuki -aunque mejor te verías con el cabello suelto-le desamarro la coleta y se lo arreglo un poco

Ahora Kyoya era un maid con el cabello suelto y con el sonrojo parecía una sexy chica **(n/a ya se lo imaginan *se desmaya de una hemorragia nasal) **

-Bien…Kyo-comento la rubia-es hora de trabajar-la mando a atender al primer cliente

Cuando llego con el cliente rogo infinitamente que no sea nadie que soporte, el cliente tenía un sombrero marrón y una capa del mismo color, pero se podía notar su cabello blanco con un mechón rojo a lado izquierdo.

"_Ryuga… ¡oh no!"_-trago saliva-Señor… ¿que se le ofrece?-pregunto con una voz femenina acompañada con una linda y dulce sonrisa

El cliente dejo de ver el menú y diviso a la sexy maid que tenía al costado-Mmm…no me dijeron que había alguien nueva trabando aquí-comento con una sonrisa picara

-Trabajare solo por hoy-intento cambiar el tema-Su orden señor-pidió amablemente la maid

-Tráigame un café expreso y un pastelito de chocolate…hermosa maid-ante ese comentario Kyoya se sonrojo y se retiro

Él se fue a la sesión de pastelitos y saco uno de chocolate con una fresa encima, hizo el café pues las otras chicas estaban ocupadas y se acercó a dárselo a Ryuga.

De repente la puerta del restaurante se abrió dejando ver a cuatro chicos, uno con el cabello rojo, otro con el cabello negro, otro con el cabello verde y por ultimo uno con el cabello morado.

-¡Ryuga!-llamo un niño de cabello verde

-Kenta… ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto a su amigo

-Madoka nos invitó a ver el restaurante de su prima-intervino Benkei sonriendo

"_Juro que te mato Madoka"-_prometido una maid mientras sonreía a los nuevos clientes

-Oye… ¿qué les paso a esos dos?-pregunto Ryuga observando a Gingka y Masamune en la nubes a lo cual los demás no supieron que contestar

La razón de Gingka y Masamune en las nubes, es que estaban embobados con la imagen de la sexy maid o Kyoya, sin descubrirlo

-Eres hermosa-comentaron los dos babiendo literalmente

-Gr…Gracias-se sonrojo un poco la maid-_"Debo actuar normal, para que no descubran quien soy"_

-Hey-intervino el Emperador Dragón-Yo la vi primero-con eso empezaron a discutir los tres

Pasaron algunas horas desde que llegaron los bladers, que por cierto ya se habían enamorado de la sexy maid Kyoya, pero eran tan tontos o la belleza los engañaba que no sabían que era su rival.

Fue a entregar una orden a la mesa de sus rivales cuando un chico de cabello negro, exactamente Masamune se pasó de listo y le levanto la falda.

-¡Woow!-se estaba a punto de desmayar de hemorragia nasal-Tienes unas bonitas bragas verdes **(n/a no me resistí a ponerlo)**…que hermoso-comento a lo cual la maid se sonrojo como los cabello de Gingka

-¡IMBECIL!-grito mientras se cubría-¡NO HAGAS ESAS COSAS!-todas las personas la/lo miraron

-Kyo-llamo la prima de Madoka-No debes gritar a los clientes-le regaño muy molesta y después hizo una reverencia de disculpa a los bladers

-Pero… ¿qué quieres que haga cuando este degenerado me subió la falda?-señalo a Masamune siendo socorrido por sus amigos a causa de la hemorragia nasal

-Cálmate Kyo-comento con una sonrisa-Debes estar agradecida que tres chico muy guapos se peleen por ti-se rio por lo bajo a lo cual Kyoya solo voltio la cabeza cruzándose de brazos

Todo iba bien, si "iba" porque llego un niño peli naranja acompañado de un chico peli plata al restaurante donde se sorprendió al ver a Kyoya así-_"Ese es Tatekyo…no puede ser"_-se rio mientras se dirigía a la mesa de sus amigos

Kyoya llego para tomar la orden, cuando los tres chicos que se habían enamorado perdidamente de él/ella le entregan sus números de celulares a lo cual solo sonreí.

-¡Tatekyo!-llamo Yu y asustado a la maid-¿qué haces vestido así?-le pregunto con inocencia

-No sé quién es Tatekyo…pero no me llames así-estaba a punto de marcharse, pero el pequeño la/lo detuvo-"_Ese mocoso"-_

-Sé que eres Tatekyo-se burló-hasta un niño de un año se daría cuenta-comento y de pronto Ryuga, Gingka y Masamune se encontraban en una esquina con una aura de depresión

-Es Kyoya-se lamentó el pelinegro con unas lágrimas

-¿Por qué la vida me castiga?-se preguntó el peliblanco muy triste

-Yo quería que sea mi novia-comento el pelirrojo llorando a mas no poder

-¿Enserio ere tu Kyoya-san?-le pregunto Benkei a su ídolo y él asintió ya que no le quedaba de otra a lo cual el otro se desmayo

-Jajaja-se rio una chica castaña entrando al restaurante-fue lo mejor… ¿no crees Mitsuki?-le pregunto a su prima la cual asintió

-¡Madoka!-se enfureció la maid-¿Por qué demonios me haces esto?-le pregunto amarándose su coleta

-Vamos…admite que fue divertido-comento la mecánica-Además me encantaron las fotos que subí a Internet-saco su teléfono celular y Kyoya se lo arrebato mientras ella salía corriendo

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-miro las fotos que tenían bastantes likes, en especial la de Masamune subiéndole la falda

-No te enfades Kyo-intervino Mitsuki intentado calmarlo, pero fue en vano

¡MADOKAAAAAAAAAAA!-era un hecho Kyoya mataba a Madoka aunque sea mujer, él no descansaría hasta ver bajo tumba a la mecánica

**Espero que les haya gustado muchoooo…**

**Kyoya: Si me necesitan estaré muerto *se desmaya***

**Ryuga: Estuvo…**

**Gingka: Bien**

**Ryuga: No…estuvo excelente**

**Yo: *los miro*Pervertidos**

**Gingka: Kyoya-kun no está muerto…aclaremos**

**Ryuga: (1) Significa "Mi hermosa maid" en japonés**

**Yo: Solo se desmayó…bien, hizo esto porque estaré ausente unas semanas por la escuela**

**Ryuga: Culpen a las tareas y la preparación de universidad**

**Gingka: Sin mencionar los sermones de su madre**

**Yo: Nos vemos en otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
